Lego house
by Just AN0THER User
Summary: (Faberry).-AU.-Rachel había decidido marcharse. Quinn no la había escogido después de todo, entonces ¿Por qué quedarse allí?. Ambas chicas se despidieron con el corazón roto, una tratando de seguir adelante, y la otra preguntándose si había tomado la decisión correcta. ¿Podrían volver a construir lo que ya se rompió una vez?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!...Bueno, hoy tuve un día muy extraño, significando eso que tuve que arrastrarme a lo comando por toda mi casa para que no me vieran desde afuera (estaba sola y se que venían a buscar algo, pero me daba vergüenza salir). En fin...aparentemente eso hizo que me inspirase milagrosamente y escribiese esto. Ahora que lo pienso...no debería hacer eso.

Bueno, creo que de todos los fics que he hecho, este sera el que tenga más drama, lo cual me hace sufrir, porque odio el drama...:(

Espero que les guste, y les entretenga un rato. ¡Gracias por leer!

Lego House

Capitulo 1

-Creo que todavía me amas, pero no podemos negar el hecho de que no soy suficiente para ti-Explicó débilmente.-Sabía que esto iba a suceder, así que no te estoy culpando por enamorarte de otra mujer. Tampoco estoy molesta, tal vez debería estarlo, pero no es así. Solo siento dolor, mucho dolor, pensé que podía imaginar cuanto esto dolería y hacerme a la idea, pero estaba equivocada.

-Rach, yo...-Quinn trató de responder, pero las palabras estaban trabadas en su garganta.

-No digas nada, por favor, yo entiendo, esto es mi culpa, te pido perdón.-Estaba intentando no llorar, pero aquello estaba resultando más difícil con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Rach...-La rubia trató una vez más en vano.

-No digas más mi nombre, por favor Quinn, te lo ruego.-No podía escucharlo, no más. Cuando alguien te ama, la forma en que dicen tu nombre es diferente, porque sabes que tu nombre esta seguro en sus labios. Ahora ya nada se sentía así.

-No se que hacer, no quiero verte sufrir, no soporto verte así, pero...-¿Pero qué?, Quinn no sabia que es lo que ella misma estaba tratando de decir.

-Pero nada, tomaste tu decisión, quiero que seas feliz, aún cuando no sea conmigo.-Las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos. Es difícil dejar ir a quien amas. A veces parece que mientras más tratas de sujetarte a alguien o algo, este más tratará de alejarse. Se sentía casi como una criminal por sentirse así, por haber deseado el corazón de Quinn de vuelta. Por haber amado y querer ser amada cuando ya su tiempo había pasado. Estaba confundida, porque pensaba que sus sentimientos eran incorrectos, y eso la hacía sentir inmensamente pequeña. Es tan difícil mantener tus sentimientos dentro de ti cuando ya los dejaste ir y nunca volvieron. Cuando eso sucede, cuando tu corazón nunca regresa, te quedas tan solitaria que es difícil explicarlo. No hay nada peor que eso.

-Necesito irme, quiero que seas feliz, juro que te deseo lo mejor, pero no puedo estar aquí para verlo. Venia a despedirme.-Explicó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Rachel...por favor, no te vayas, no así.-Suplicó Quinn. No podía dejarla ir.

-No puedo quedarme Quinnie. ¿Qué se supone que haga?, ¿Que me quede sentada junto a ti mientras sales con ella y te enamoras?, ¿Mientras te casas con otra?.-Su voz tembló.-¿Que me quede mientras muero un poco más cada día observando?.-

-No, no quiero eso, pero no puedes pretender que esto es lo correcto, por favor...-Trató de hacerla razonar. Pero era inútil, sabía que Rachel tenía razón.

-No estoy pretendiendo nada.-Dijo con total claridad.-Te amo, y te amare hasta el día que muera, y si hay una vida después de eso, también te amare allí. Nunca será correcto para mi verte con otra. Quedarme sería aceptar romper mi propio corazón-Su voz se quebró.-Los corazones son fáciles de romper Quinn, tu y yo lo sabemos, y temo que incluso cuando se curan, uno nunca logra ser lo que antes fue, y no quiero eso.-

-No quiero perderte...-Sollozó Fabray sin saber qué más decir.

-No me estas perdiendo, nunca me perderás. Te amare por siempre. Cuando tu luminoso cabello este blanco, todavía seguiré amándote. Cuando la suavidad de tu juventud sea reemplazada por la delicadez de la edad, aun querré tocar tu piel. Cuando tu rostro esté lleno de líneas de cada sonrisa que has dado, de cada sorpresa que ha iluminado tus ojos, cuando cada lágrima que hayas derramado haya marcado tus mejillas, yo te atesoraré aún más. No me estas perdiendo, porque soy tuya para la eternidad, pero no puedo quedarme, porque no soy yo la que lo va a presenciar todo eso, no seré yo la que comparte su vida contigo. Quinn, te amo, y te voy amar hasta que el último suspiro deje tu cuerpo o el mio, pero no me interpondré en tu felicidad.-Quizás aquel sentimiento que inundaba su cuerpo, era lo que en cientos de historias llamaban como estar "enferma de amor". Tu corazón, tu estómago, y todo tu cuerpo en general se siente vació, dañado y expectante.

-¿Por qué tenías que tardar tanto?.-Preguntó la rubia con tristeza.

-No lo se, quizás necesitaba un empujón para notarlo, pero no pensé que eso me lanzaría por un abismo.-Rió amargamente -Solo necesito saber una cosa antes de irme, dímelo con honestidad, ¿La amas?.-

-Rachel...Por favor.-Suplicó Quinn.

-Dímelo, necesito escucharlo...-

-Si.-Y con eso todo estaba dicho.

Se quedó parada allí. Su mirada nublándose por las lágrimas. En ese momento oyó su corazón romperse, fue un sonido y limpio y claro, como el cortar el tallo de una flor.

-Rachel lo lamento yo...-

-No te disculpes.-Suspiró-¿Sabes?, te he escuchado todos estos años, no soy diva egocéntrica que todos piensan que soy. Se que no quieres promesas falsas de el cielo y las estrellas fugaces. Se que no quieres joyas ni oro. Ya tienes eso, lo que siempre has querido es una mano firme, una alma buena, amable. Alguien con quien dormir y despertar sabiendo que tu corazón está a salvo. Quieres amar y ser amada, y yo nunca he sido esa persona Quinn, por mucho tiempo pensaste que lo era, y durante ese tiempo tu corazón fue mio, pero ahora lo sabes, no soy todo eso, y tu corazón se ha aferrado a otra.-

-Si eres todo eso, no pienses que no lo eres, esto no cambia nada...-Dijo la rubia con voz débil.

-No lo soy Quinn, no soy una mano firme, porque tiemblo cada vez que te acercas. No puedo no prometerte el universo, porque tu eres mi mundo entero, y nada se siente suficiente para darte. No puedo ser con quien duermes, porque yo no puedo dormir sin observarte. No puedo despertar junto a ti, porque quiero llevarte desayuno todas las mañanas. No tengo un alma buena, no tengo un alma amable, soy egoísta, te quiero solo para mi, no soy nada de lo que deseas Quinn, ella lo es, es todo lo que has estado esperando. Se feliz por eso, por favor.-Le sonrió suavemente, realmente le deseaba lo mejor.

-No puedo ser feliz así Rachel...-

-Tienes que serlo, porque no puedes tenernos a ambas, y se que a la hora de elegir, la balanza no esta a mi favor, solo despídete de mi con una sonrisa Quinn, quiero recordarte sonriendo.-Pidió con tristeza. No podía marcharse sabiendo que lo último que vio de la mujer que amaba eran sus lágrimas.

-¿Como voy a sonreír cuando no puedo dejar de llorar?.-Las lagrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de ambas. Nunca nada se sintió peor que aquella despedida.

-De la misma forma en que yo sonreiré cuando te vea alejarte mano a mano con ella.-Una triste y agotada sonrisa se instaló en sus labios al pensar en la imagen.

-Eres mas fuerte que yo entonces.-Replicó débilmente la rubia

-No lo soy, nunca lo he sido, solo soy una buena actriz bajo las circunstancias.-Y lo era, pero ese había sido uno de sus mayores problemas.

-Quien iba a pensar que resultarías ser una sentimental.-Quinn sonrió amargamente al decir aquello. Rachel siempre había sido de gestos grandes de amor, pero las emociones nunca eran profundas, mas con ella, desde hacía mucho que era diferente.

-No soy sentimental, soy una romántica. La gran diferencia entre eso, es que los sentimentales siempre piensan que al final conseguirán lo que tanto anhelan, los románticos están profundamente convencidos de que no será así, creo que, tras mi usual optimismo y alegría, siempre he sido un poco pesimista.-Rió sin saber qué más hacer en una situación como esa.

-Lo eres, siempre lo has sido.-

-Lo sé.-Espetó sonriendo tímidamente-Sonríe conmigo Quinn, y despidámonos como amigas, no como dos corazones rotos.-

-Adiós Rachel...-Susurró la mayor sintiendo como su corazón se quebraba pedazo a pedazo.

-Adiós Quinnie...-Necesitaba olvidarla, por meses había sentido como si una piedra se hubiese alojado en su corazón. Había llorado todas sus lágrimas por ella, había perdido noches enteras de sueño, había comido pasteles hasta caer rendida. De alguna forma tenía que superar aquello, la vida sería un infierno si no aflojaba el agarre que Quinn tenía sobre su corazón. No quería seguir sintiéndose así, sola en una relación que debía ser de a dos. Incluso aunque supiese que ella era la indicada, incluso cuando siempre pensó que ambas terminarían juntas. Incluso cuando Quinn tenía una cadena firme en su corazón. Porque Rachel no había sido la elección de Fabray, y debía aceptar eso.

Tentativamente avanzó un paso, y luego otro, dejando atrás lo que quedaba de su alma. Con cada paso que daba se alejaba de Quinn, y sentía que su piel se desprendía para quedarse con ella.

Sabía que su corazón nunca sería el mismo, pero se estaba diciendo a sí misma que estaría bien, que lo superaría. Esperaba que eso fuese suficiente.

Quinn la observó alejarse con un nudo en la garganta.

-La forma en que te miraba...ahora lo entiendo, te amaba, y eso la estaba matando. Ella no te superara pronto Quinn, no creo que pueda jamás.-Santana había aparecido detrás de la rubia. Había escuchado todo, y hace mucho que sus riñas con la joven fabray habían acabado. Ahora la amistad pura era lo que las unía, no una infundada rivalidad.

-Lo se.-Quinn no la observo. Sus ojos seguían clavados en el sendero que Rachel había tomado.

-Ella no te superara pronto, y tu tampoco a ella, ¿Por qué la dejas ir entonces?.-Trataba de entender a su amiga, pero todo parecía tan incorrecto. Berry y Fabray pertenecían juntas, estaban destinadas, y no podía creer que se estuvieran separando.

-Por ella...-Susurró Quinn sin observarla aún. Se podían oír las lágrimas en su voz. Su alma completa estaba sollozando.

-¿Por ella?, ¿La amas?.-Sabia que ella tenía algo que ver en aquella situación, pero jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que fuese la causa principal.

-Si.-Respondió simplemente Fabray, pero su voz estaba quebrada.

-Mientes.-Era obvio para Santana. Tal vez la amaba en alguna forma, pero el amor que sentía por ella, no era el tipo de amor que sentía por Rachel. El último era mucho más fuerte.

Era curioso como la situación se había revertido tanto. Hace unos pocos años, Quinn era quien no podía estar sin Rachel, y Rachel era la indecisa, la que había roto el corazón de la rubia. Ninguna había pensado que los roles se fuesen a intercambiar hasta aquel punto.

-No miento.-Susurró cansada Quinn. No mentía, al menos eso quería pensar.

-Si lo haces, todo en tu cuerpo lo grita.-Explicó suavemente Santana.-Tus pies están diciendo que quieres ir tras Rachel, tus manos dicen que quieres sostenerla y nunca dejarla ir. Es tan claro que por momentos pareces haberte olvidado que estoy aquí junto a ti.-

-Yo...-Las palabras no escapaban de sus labios. No existía una respuesta para eso.

-Tengo razón, ambas lo sabemos, lo que no entiendo entonces es ¿Por qué?, explícame.-

-¿Por qué?...es una gran pregunta, pero la respuesta...-

¿Continuara?


	2. Chapter 2

**Lego House**

**Capitulo 2**

_Flash Back_

_"posicionó una de sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama sintiendo el suave material bajo ella. Había estado esperando por aquel momento durante mucho tiempo, por lo que iba a saborear cada segundo de lo que estaba por suceder. _

_Giró su cabeza levemente para encontrarse con los ojos de Rachel. Observó aquellas profundas orbes oscuras con cautela, queriendo estar segura de que aquello era lo que queria. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las sedosas sábanas de la cama en un vago intento por mantener a raya su deseo de abalanzarse sobre la morena. _

_Abrió un poco sus labios para decir algo, pero no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Rachel bajo su mirada hacia los labios entreabiertos de Quinn, notando el contraste que se formaba entre sus rojizos labios y sus dientes perlados. Su mirada continuó recorriendo el resto de los maravillosos rasgos de la rubia, queriendo absorber cada centímetro de su belleza. _

_Eventualmente sus ojos se encontraron con una brillante mirada observándola directamente. Por un segundo, Rachel se quedo paralizada ante la vision frente a ella. Nunca pensó que estaría en aquella situación, pero los cielos la habían bendecido con el amor incondicional de su ángel, Quinn. _

_-"¿Estas segura que quieres esto?".-Dijo Quinn con un tono mucho más bajo de lo normal. Su voz era calmada, pero por dentro se encontraba terriblemente nerviosa. Nerviosa por lo que Rachel fuese a decir, por lo bueno que seria considerando que ninguna de las dos había tenido mucha practica últimamente, nerviosa por lo que esto desencadenaría en su corazón...Nerviosa de caer aún más enamorada de la chica frente a ella. _

_Rachel respiro profundamente, inhalando el aroma de Quinn una vez más. La gran bocanada de aire había estado de más, puesto que no lo necesitaba; solo lo había hecho para percibir la esencia de la rubia. _

_Quinn observó como la lengua de Rachel se asomaba lentamente por su boca, lamiendo sus propios labios para poder hablar mejor. Ante el gesto la rubia se encontró a sí misma pensando en dónde le gustaría que se encontrase esa lengua en aquel preciso instante, la tensión se estaba formando rápidamente en su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir como una bomba de tiempo. No sabía cuánto más sería capaz de resistir, ¿minutos?, ¿segundos...?, no lo sabía, pero sentía que estaba a punto de explotar y aún Rachel no había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de responder a su pregunta. _

_-"Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida".-Respondió Rachel tranquilamente mientras levantaba uno de sus brazos con el fin de tocar Quinn. Su mano rodeó el bicep de la rubia, y en un gentil movimiento, la empujó hacia ella. En un inició Quinn no se dejó atraer; podía notar como aquello iba a ser una lucha por la dominancia. ¿Quien seria la ganadora?, ¿Importaba siquiera que hubiese una si ambas estaban en un estado de éxtasis?. _

_Rachel atrajo con más fuerza a Quinn, logrando al fin que esta cediese, y se acercase a ella. El cuerpo de la mayor cayó sobre el de la morena emitiendo un suave sonido, aterrizando exactamente donde sus labios se encontraban. _

_Ambas chicas se rieron suavemente y Quinn ladeo su cabeza para poder observar con más claridad a Rachel. Observó los ojos de la morena intensamente, viendo con facilidad cada emoción que surgía y se arremolinaba dentro de estos. Los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y los ojos de Rachel le estaban hablando directamente a Quinn. Sus ojos le decían que la menor se había sentido sola, muy sola durante los años que había pasado, pero que su soledad podía ser olvidada y enterrada en algún recóndito lugar de su mente si Quinn se quedaba con ella. _

_La rubia sintió una mano descender por su nuca para luego empujarla aún más cerca de Rachel. Esta vez no pudo ni quiso resistirse mientras sus labios se unían. _

_Quinn suspiró al sentir la mano de la morena viajar desde la parte posterior de su cuello hasta su cabello, masajeando el sector suavemente sin romper el beso. _

_La agradable sensación de su cabello siendo acariciado comenzó a sumirla en un trance. Había estado en situaciones similares con otras personas, pero solo con Rachel se podía sentir tan bien, tan correcto. _

_El beso se profundizó y una cálida sensación se esparció a lo largo de su cuerpo. La forma en que las cosas se estaban desarrollando se sentía simplemente perfecto, como si así fuese la forma en que todo debió haber sido desde un comienzo. _

_Quinn sujetó con firmeza la delicada tela bajo las dos mientras cerraba sus ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la nueva y maravillosa sensación de confort. En ninguna de las veces con ninguna de las personas que había estado se había sentido realmente cómoda. Al menos, no en tal nivel, nunca como con Rachel. Su cuerpo se derretía con el más simple de los roces, y aún no habían llegado a la mejor parte. _

_Quinn movió sus manos hacía el pecho de Rachel, pero titubeó. Sabía que la morena también quería que aquello sucediese, pero eso no le impedía estar ligeramente nerviosa. Ambas habían esperado por tanto tiempo para que algo así sucediese, y Quinn se preguntaba si seria incomodo. A Rachel por otra parte no le molestaba si aquello hacia las cosas más difíciles, con algo de suerte, tendrían todo el tiempo de mundo para practicar. _

_Las manos de Quinn temblaron unos segundos más sobre Rachel, antes de que se entregase a su deseo, y las colocase sobre la morena ejerciendo presión ligeramente. _

_Observó ansiosamente como los ojos de Rachel se expandían ante el contacto, para luego dejar escapar un leve suspiro. Aquello causó que la rubia sonriese, aumentando su confianza sobre lo que estaba haciendo. _

_Estuvieron unos segundos tocándose suavemente antes de que Quinn comenzase a querer más, ella deseaba ir tan lejos como pudiese. Su mano libre comenzó a merodear por la cadera de Rachel, eventualmente encontrando un espacio entre su camiseta y sus pantalones. _

_Deslizó discretamente su mano dentro de la remera de la morena, tomando la oportunidad para explorar la parte inferior de su estómago, memorizando lo más posible de la suave textura bajo sus dedos. _

_Una Rachel muy cosquillosa comenzó a moverse bajo las yemas de Quinn, amando la sensación que estos le otorgaban. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa y la rubia replicó calladamente. _

_-"Oh, parece que alguien es muy cosquillosa".- _

_Rachel solo sonrió, y decidida a ayudar a Quinn, levantó la tela de su camiseta, removiéndola rápidamente de su cuerpo como si estuviese hecha de fuego. Cuando se dio la vuelta para observar a la rubia, se dió cuenta que esta tenía la boca ligeramente abierta mientras observaba hambrientamente su torso. Un breve momento de silencio se asentó entre ambas mientras cada una observaba a la otra con anticipación. Aquello lo era todo, eso realmente les estaba sucediendo. El tiempo para explotar era ese, y eso fue exactamente lo que Quinn hizo. _

_La rubia se abalanzó fuertemente contra la morena, tumbando su cuerpo sobre la cama, provocando que el mueble colacionase con la pared emitiendo un fuerte sonido. Quinn iba a poseerla, finalmente. Trozos de pintura seca cayeron desde el lugar que la mayor había chocado. _

_Rachel observó con asombro a la rubia, la cual estaba a horcajadas sobre ella escuchando los pedazos de pared caer. _

_-"Te das cuenta que vamos a haber destruido este dormitorio para el tiempo que hayamos terminado ¿verdad?".-Dijo Rachel sorprendida ante su propia revelación. _

_Quinn asintió. _

_-"No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a arreglarlo, aunque quizás tengamos que considerar reforzar estas débiles paredes tuyas".-Bromeó coquetamente la mayor. _

_Rachel trató de contener su sonrisa, pero no lo logro. Aquella era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía genuinamente feliz. Y todo era gracias a su ángel, su Quinn. _

_Sonriendo, levantó una de sus manos y agarró a Quinn por el cuello de su blusa, acercándola aún más si era posible. _

_-"Suficiente charla, hay algo más importante que hacer".- _

_La rubia obedeció felizmente, y comenzó a revelar el resto del cuerpo de Rachel. Pieza por pieza se dió cuenta que aquel cuerpo tenía que haber sido creado para ella. cada línea, cada curva, la suave textura de la piel, la forma de ciertas partes de su cuerpo...si, Rachel tenía que ser un regalo que los dioses le habían enviado. Berry era suya para descubrir. La vida les había dado una segunda oportunidad para estar juntas, si aquello no era el destino, ¿entonces qué era?. _

_Quinn observó a la maravillosa joven frente a ella, y una ráfaga de sentimientos se arremolinaron en su interior mientras la observaba de arriba a abajo con el deseo grabado en sus ojos. Rachel la observó de vuelta claramente nerviosa por lo que la rubia pudiese estar pensando. Quinn no había dicho nada hasta el momento y eso la tenía inquieta. Lo único que se podía oír era el suave repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre el tejado, silencio que fue roto por Quinn diciendo: _

_-"Estoy enamorada de ti Rachel, siempre lo he estado, siempre lo estaré".- _

_-"Creo que en el fondo yo también siempre te he amado Quinn, desde el inicio de los tiempos, solo necesitaba aceptarlo"-Respondió la menor con simpleza. Aquello era todo lo que necesitaban decir antes de que ambas decidiesen demostrarse físicamente cuanto se amaban la una a la otra._

_Fin Flash Back_

Quinn tragó sus lágrimas al recordar aquel momento. Vió por el rabillo del ojo como Santana la observaba con curiosidad, no había respondido a su pregunta, simplemente porque ella misma no tenía una respuesta coherente para entregarle.

En el momento en que Lopez le hizo aquella pregunta, su mente se vio invadida por recuerdos de ella misma junto a Rachel, su Rachel.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella noche. No habían salido de aquella bendita habitación durante dos días completos. Recordaba claramente el rostro suplicante de Rachel cuando al ver el desastre le pregunto si la ayudaría a arreglarlo. Todos esos momentos estaban grabados a fuego tanto en su piel como en su mente, entonces ¿Por qué?.

-¿Quinn?.-Preguntó con cautela Santana. La mirada distante en el rostro de su amiga le decía que estaba soñando despierta, y la tristeza en su semblante le hacía notar que era algo que le afectaba enormemente.

-No lo sé.-Murmuró entrecortadamente Quinn.

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?.-Cuestionó suavemente la rubia, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pero queriendo escucharla salir de los labios de la rubia.

-Porque la estoy dejando ir.-Susurró.-Nosé porque lo estoy haciendo.-

-¿No dijiste que era por _Ella_?.-Santana trato de esconder su sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta anterior de su amiga.

-Creo...-Titubeó.-Pienso que eso es lo que quiero creer-

-¿Crees?-

-¡No lo se Santana!, No lo se, mi mente estaba aclarada, ¿por qué tienes que confundirme?.-Susurró débilmente Quinn sin saber que más decir.

-Porque se que esto no es lo que quieres, esta no eres tú.-Bramó molesta.-La Quinn que yo conozco es valiente y lucha por lo que quiere, y jamás, jamás dejaría que Rachel se le escapase teniéndole por fin junto a ella.-Continuó con frialdad.-¿Quién eres ahora?, devuélveme a la vieja Quinn, porque esta versión suya no me agrada en absoluto.-

-Santana...-La rubia la observó sorprendida. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la rubia había cambiado durante aquel tiempo.

Tal vez Lopez tenía razón, pero eso no hacía las cosas más fáciles en lo absoluto.

-Yo...-Quinn comenzó. Tratando de ordenar sus ideas, pero siendo interrumpida antes de poder culminar la oración.

-¡Quinn!, ¡aquí estas!, te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿donde estabas?.-La inesperada voz provocó que ambas amigas volteasen.

Lopez emitió un gruñido al ver de quien se trataba. Y Quinn por otra parte, trató de sonreír sin lograrlo en absoluto. Era ella, por ella había dejado a Rachel marchar, y en aquel momento al observarla, se sintió más confundida que nunca. ¿Realmente había escogido bien?

-¿Y bien?.-Preguntó la chica nuevamente, esperando una respuesta por parte de la rubia.

Quinn la observó atentamente, dejando que el nombre de la joven escapase de sus labios sin saber qué más decir.

Continuara...

* * *

**Muchas (Muchisimas muchas muchas) gracias por sus comentarios, o por tomarse el tiempo de leer :), espero les haya servido para pasar un poco el tiempo. y siento lo tedioso que resultan mis cap, ¡Honestamente estoy tratando de trabajar en eso!. ¡Gracias una vez más! y buenos días/tardes/noches :D **

**Pd: ¿alguien tiene una pista de quien "Ella" puede ser? O:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lego House**

**Capitulo 3**

_Rachel_

Cuando le entregas tu corazón a alguien, usualmente regresa a ti en pedazos, en fragmentos esparcidos sin ningún orden especifico en tus manos. Generalmente pasa una gran cantidad de tiempo antes de que te des cuenta de que no todos los pedazos te han sido devueltos, y que probablemente nunca lo serán.

Cuando esto sucede, te encuentras deseando nada más que cada uno de estos pequeños, pero vitales fragmentos regresen a ti. Que regresen para poder dejar de ser esa rota y dañada versión de ti misma. Pero lo que esta roto jamás puede volver a unirse de la misma forma, por lo que solo queda aprender a vivir con el vació que generan esas piezas faltantes, y aprender a encontrar la belleza en esas trizaduras.

Eso era lo que se repetía a si misma Rachel Berry. Se lo repetía una y otra vez, pero resultaba mucho más difícil hacerlo que decirlo, porque cuando tu corazón esta roto, el mundo pierde su belleza, porque cuando estás lejos de quien amas, el mundo pierde sus colores, y es increíblemente difícil ver más allá de esa visión una vez que te has acostumbrado.

¿Han tenido alguna vez un momento en que parece que el tiempo se mueve en cámara lenta?, ¿como si la fracción de un segundo se sintiese como una hora por que tu mente no parece ser capaz de procesar en el instante que debe?. Es increíblemente tortuoso, porque cuando lo hace, cuando por fin logra procesar lo que está sucediendo, ese momento explota dentro de tu mente, dificultandote la respiración, y haciendo que todo se sienta como un sueño. Un lento y agonizante sueño que te detiene el corazón y el reloj al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, ese era uno de aquellos momentos para ella, Rachel Berry. Todo a su alrededor parecía moverse con lentitud mientras sus pies la guiaban hasta su asiento asignado. Nada se sentía real, el asiento bajo su cuerpo, el avión en el que se encontraba, las personas a su alrededor, todo parecía algo externo y extraño para ella.

No podía creer que en realidad se estaba marchando. La idea de dejar de existir en el mismo espacio que Quinn la estaba matando lentamente. Cada metro que el avión avanzaba, cada metro que se alejaba de la rubia, era una daga que se hacía camino hasta su corazón, apuñalándolo y desgarrándolo célula por célula. Cosas como esas no podían ser arregladas. Su corazón estaba cortada limpiamente en dos, y dos piezas rotas no pueden hacer mucho, pero al menos aún las tenía.

Ahogó un sollozo cuando sintió al avión comenzar a despegarse del suelo. Eso era todo, estaba abandonando la ciudad que contenía todas y cada una de sus memorias con la que ella sabía era y sería por siempre el amor de su vida.

Trató de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por derramarse de sus ojos, pero era increíblemente difícil. En ese preciso momento deseaba que su amor fuese como en esas antiguas novelas, donde cuando el corazón de una persona se rompe, ellos mueren, y ese es el final de todo. En una novela así es conveniente, es un amor trágico, donde los enamorados mueren por amor. Pero en la vida no era así, en la vida real nadie muere cuando todo lo que hace que tu vida tenga sentido y luz deja de existir para ti. Eso simplemente no sucede, y lo más difícil es seguir adelante después de aquello.

-Quinn...-Susurró para si misma. Decir su nombre era increíblemente doloroso. Como si alguien intencionalmente abriese las cuidadosas suturas de su mundo, exponiendo el infectado y pulsante tejido rojizo que pensó estaba sanando. Dolía, pero no decirlo, olvidar ese nombre, sería como negar su propia existencia.

Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en algo feliz. En algún momento que la distrajese lo suficiente para que su sistema inmunológico generase defensas que la protegieran del dolor y de la imagen del rostro de Quinn, el cual como un virus se esparcía por todo su organismo, duplicándose e invadiendo cada rincón.

Pensó con fuerza, y trato de recordar alguna fecha donde hubiese sido inmensamente feliz, algún recuerdo que sirviese como bálsamo. Pensó, y luego de unos segundos, su mente respondió.

-La mejor fecha en la que puedo pensar es el 7 de marzo de hace dos años. Esa es la fecha en que me atreví por primera vez a pedirle a Quinn una cita, la fecha donde ella me dijo que si...donde le confesé que la amaba...la fecha donde nuestra historia comenzó. Jamás podría olvidar esa fecha.-

_FlashBack_

"_Rachel sonrió. Era una sonrisa nerviosa y alegre, el tipo de sonrisa que hacia que la velocidad de la sangre dentro de las venas de Quinn aumentase. _

_-¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?.-Preguntó la morena tratando de sonar confiada, sabiendo que dentro de ella, las mariposas en su estómago estaban revolucionándose. _

_Quinn la observo sorprendida. La pregunta la había tomado desprevenida. Su corazón dio un vuelco, ¿aquello realmente estaba sucediendo? _

_-¿U-Una qué?.-Tartamudeó aún atónita por la pregunta que había salido de los labios del objeto de sus afectos. Hacía mucho que había abandonado sus esfuerzos por conseguir el corazón de Berry, por lo que la escena ante sus ojos era simplemente irreal. Debía de ser alguna especie de sueño cruel. Un hermoso pero cruel sueño. _

_-Una cita.-Repitió Rachel sintiendo como su nerviosismo se desvanecía al ver el rostro sonrojado de la rubia.-Usualmente es algo aburrido que alguien dijo y que tienes que memorizar para clases de historia, pero en este caso, estoy ofreciendo un día de increíble y apasionado romance entre tu y yo solamente.-La morena rió al decir aquello, no sabía de donde había nacido la confianza para decir aquello, pero estaba agradecida. _

_-¿En serio?.-Quinn no estaba segura de como tomar aquello.-¿Increible y apasionado?.- _

_-Así es, después de todo es conmigo, no puedo evitarlo.-Bromeó Rachel.-Verme jugar Scrabble es suficiente para que algunas mujeres se derritan. Imagina que sucedería si realmente pongo esfuerzo en ello.-Sonrió alegremente.-Y créeme cuando te digo que planeo poner todo mi esfuerzo en esta cita, claro, si es que me dices que si.- _

_Quinn soltó una risa al escuchar la respuesta de Rachel. Jamás había oído a la morena hablar de forma tan confiada y libre, y si era honesta, aún cuando amaba todo de Rachel, realmente comenzaba a gustarle ese lado en particular de Berry. Era refrescante. _

_-¿Y qué sucede si digo que no?.-Coqueteó la rubia. Sabia cual era su respuesta, pero era tan extraño estar en aquella situación y ver a Rachel así, que simplemente no podía evitarlo. _

_-En ese caso , me veo en la obligación de advertirle que no me detendré hasta que oiga un "si" de sus labios.-Bromeó la morena de vuelta sorprendiéndose a sí misma. _

_-Oh, usted no se rinde ¿verdad ?.-La sonrisa en los labios de Quinn era radiante. Lo cual solo ayudo a que la ya de por si gran sonrisa de Rachel, se expandiese. _

_-Nope.-Negó alegremente Berry. _

_La rubia solo pudo reír, no podía evitarlo. Aquel lado de Rachel era sumamente cautivador. _

_-¿Entonces que me dices?, estoy segura de que hay muchas chicas que quieren salir en una cita contigo, pero aún así espero me consideres.-Semi-bromeó la morena sabiendo que Quinn jamás había prestado la más mínima atención a ninguna de las jóvenes que la perseguían. Rachel sabía que Fabray siempre había deseado estar con ella, sin embargo el temor de que las cosas ya no fuesen así la aterrorizaba. Esperaba no haber pensado erróneamente. _

_-Tienes razón, si las hay.-Respondió Quinn con la sonrisa aún plasmada en sus labios, mostrando sus perlados dientes. _

_-Wow, modesta ¿eh?.-El nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse de Rachel al escuchar aquello. Quinn aún no había respondido. _

_-Ah, ¿Por qué debería serlo?.-Respondió la rubia regalandole una sonrisa.-Además, como creo que ya sabes, quiero ir a una cita contigo, no con ellas.- _

_Ante eso, la felicidad en los ojos de Rachel fue instantánea. Quinn le había dicho que si, no podía creerlo. _

_Fin FlashBack_

Con una de sus manos limpió las lágrimas que ahora caían libremente por sus ojos. Recordar momentos como esos la calmaban al mismo tiempo que la perturbaban. Más que nada por el contraste que las memorias felices generaban con su separación. Ya que probablemente lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida había sido voltearse y alejarse de ella, de Quinn, dejándola tras ella, en las sombras.

Agitó su cabeza tratando de deshacerse de la tristeza, pero fue imposible. Es frustrante como a veces cuanto menos tratamos de pensar en algo, esto se aferra con aún más fuerza en nuestra mente.

Miró su reloj y suspiró. Aún quedaba mucho tiempo de vuelo, y si era honesta, lo único que parecía entretenerla dentro de aquel avión eran sus recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos una vez más y recordó un fragmento de conversación que tuvo junto a Quinn el mismo día en que le pidió aquella cita. Fue poco tiempo después, había estado tratando de averiguar cómo sería la cita perfecta para Fabray. Quería la respuesta para luego poder hacerla realidad, pero lo que Quinn respondió fue mucho más simple de lo que ella había pensado.

_FlashBack_

_-Quinn, ¿cómo es tu cita perfecta?.-Necesitaba saber la respuesta. Tenía solo unas pocas hora para poder hacer realidad lo que fuese que la rubia le respondiese. _

_-¿Como es la tuya?.-Una sonrisa pícara se posó en los labios de Quinn al escuchar la pregunta. Resultaba adorablemente obvio lo que Rachel pretendía. _

_-Yo pregunte primero.-La morena frunció el ceño. ¿Es que Fabray nunca podría darle una respuesta directa? _

_-Hmm, bueno, yo pregunte segunda, y realmente quiero saber.-Rió Quinn al ver la frustración en el rostro de la joven. _

_-¿Así será siempre nuestra relación?, ¿Yo preguntando y tu respondiendo todo menos lo que pregunto?.-Bufó Rachel sin estar realmente molesta. _

_-Tal vez, ¿me responderás?.-dijo Quinn alegremente evadiendo una vez más las preguntas de la morena. _

_-Esta bien.-Suspiró Rachel sabiendo que no podría ganar contra la rubia.-Esta es mi cita perfecta: Yo recogiéndote en mi auto. Tu subiendo en el. Hay velas dentro del auto. Tu dices algo como "...¿No es eso peligroso?, y yo respondo, "Si, pero me gusta el peligro". Luego vamos a tu restaurante favorito y tenemos una cena fantástica. Salimos del lugar y vemos que tus locas admiradoras y admiradores han incendiado mi auto. Tu dices "Rach, tu auto esta en llamas, ¿no estas molesta?". Yo saco una bolsa de marshmallows y digo "No, sabia que esto iba a suceder". Entonces te beso frente a mi auto en llamas, para luego comer malvaviscos frente al fuego.- _

_Una fuerte risa escapó de los labios de Quinn al escuchar la cita que Rachel acababa de describir. _

_-¿Tu cita perfecta implica tu auto ardiendo en llamas?.-Rió la rubia.-Vaya Rachel, ¿quién pensaría que te gusta tanto el peligro?.- _

_-Mi cita perfecta no implica un auto en llamas.-Respondió la morena sonriendo.-Mi cita perfecta solo necesita que tu estés conmigo, ese solo era uno de los tantos escenarios.- _

_-En ese caso creo que no tendrás ningún problema adivinando cual es mi cita perfecta.-La sonrisa en el rostro de Quinn no podía ser más grande. _

_-¿A qué te refieres?.- _

_-Acabas de describir todo lo que necesito en una cita. Y eso es simplemente tu y yo juntas. No necesito nada más.- _

_Fin Flashback_

Esta vez ninguna gota salió de sus ojos. Simplemente eran buenas memorias. Miro hacia atrás y pensó en su relación con Quinn. Pensó en cómo es que se habían mantenido juntas, y en cómo se habían separado.

Hay muchas cosas que pueden hacer que mantengas una relación. Miedo a estar sola, miedo a cambiar algo que ya es permanente en tu vida. La decisión de conformarse por algo que se siente bien, quizás no extraordinariamente, pero es suficiente porque no sabes si podrás conseguir algo mejor. También esta la irracional creencia de que las cosas mejoraran con el tiempo, aun cuando sabes que la persona con la que estas no cambiará, ya que si la relación partió mal, es difícil que eso se modifique.

Existían todas aquellas razones, pero el motivo por el que su relación con Quinn se mantuvo en el tiempo no fue ninguna de esas. Fue puro y simple amor, algo increíblemente difícil de lograr. Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente.

Suspiró. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba momentos tan específicos de su pasado, pero una vez que la puerta se había abierto, era difícil detener las memorias que bombardeaban su cabeza.

Se permitió pensar en su primera cita con Fabray. Específicamente en los besos que compartieron aquel día. Jamás podría olvidarlos, había comenzado justo después de que le había confesado su amor a la rubia. Los labios de labios de Quinn ese día sabían a menta por la pasta dental o por algún dulce (no lo sabía con certeza), y al mismo tiempo tenían un deje frutal debido a su lápiz labial. La rubia se había sentido tan suave bajo sus dedos mientras la sostenía, permitiendo que sus manos rozaran la curva de su cintura. Lo recordaba perfectamente, porque cuando la tocó pensó estúpidas cosas como una cavernícola, cosas como "_mía_", "_toda mía_", y claro, "_completamente mía_".

_FlashBack_

_Se besaron una vez más. Aquel beso era del tipo de roce que abría el cielo y te quitaba el aliento para luego devolverlo. Ambas lo sentían, ese era el tipo de beso que les demostraba que cualquier otro que hubiesen dado en su vida había sido equivocado. _

_-Quiero escucharte decirlo.-Dijo Rachel removiendo una hebra de cabello de los ojos de Quinn. La rubia suspiró y no pudo controlarse más. Acarició la mejilla de Berry y volvió a besar sus suaves labios. _

_-¿Qué quieres que diga Rachel?.-Murmuró Quinn entre besos. Estaba embriagada por el aroma que la piel de la morena emanaba. No podía separarse más de un centímetro de ella. _

_-Di mi nombre otra vez.-Susurró Berry tampoco pudiendo alejarse en lo más mínimo de la rubia. _

_-Rachel.-Suspiró Fabray cerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia adelante una vez más. _

_La morena sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al oír la agitada respiración de la joven. Con cuidado tomó una de las manos de la rubia entre las suyas. Esas manos tan perfectas que encajaban con las suyas a la perfección. _

_-¿Quinn?.- _

_Sus frentes se tocaron. Deseaban fundirse la una con la otra. _

_-¿Si?.- _

_-¿Podrias porfavor decirme que me amas?, Estoy muriendo aquí.-Susurró Rachel tratando de no tartamudear por la agitación. _

_Solo se necesito que eso se dijese para que ambas rieran alegremente, para luego abrazarse y besarse. primero rápida y ferozmente, tratando de cubrir el tiempo perdido. Luego lento y cálida mente, porque ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. _

_Y entre besos, Quinn le susurro que la amaba. Una y otra y otra vez _

_Fin FlashBack_

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Su pecho dolía. Recordar como Quinn le había dicho que la amaba era demasiado.

Se sorprendió al notar que no quedaba mucho antes de que su vuelo aterrizase. Su nueva vida estaba por comenzar, pero no estaba segura si se encontraba preparada para ello.

-¿Quinn qué estás haciendo en este momento?.-Susurró con melancolía, sabiendo que la pregunta que en realidad la torturaba era "¿Por qué la elegiste a ella?".

Decidida a no volver a sumirse en sus recuerdos, tomó el pequeño libro que Mai le había regalado cuando le dijo que se marcharía.

La historia del libro no era nada fuera de lo común, una simple historia de amor entre dos adolescentes, nada que la emocionase mayormente. Sin embargo lo que si la sorprendió fue que al abrir el objeto, un sobre perfectamente sellado cayó sobre sus piernas.

Tomó el papel entre sus dedos y lo giro. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al leer el nombre del destinatario.

¿Por qué le mandaba una carta, por qué a ella?

Continuara

* * *

Super notas de la autora (Woo):

Bueno, en el próximo capitulo planeo que se sepa quien es "ella", estoy nerviosa porque nose si el capitulo quedará como espero que quede. en fin, espero les guste este cap, ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y/o comentar esta historia! :D, Cualquier sugerencia es completa y totalmente aceptada. Sigo pensando que hago las descripciones o narración algo tediosa y extraña, nose como diablos arreglar eso *Sufrimiento*.


End file.
